


Chocolate lipstick and kitten licks

by Solrey



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band), YG Entertainment | YG Family, YG Treasure Box (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Bottom!Mashiho, Boyfriends, Butt Plugs, Established Relationship, Kinky, Kissing, Kitten, M/M, Neck Kissing, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom, Power Swap, Shameless Smut, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Surprise Sex, Top!Junkyu, chocolate lipstick no.2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23435005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solrey/pseuds/Solrey
Summary: With graceful steps and a little sway with his hips did he walk back, aware of the tail swinging left and right and the bell ringing with every move. He felt sensual.OrMashikyu have some spicy fun together
Relationships: Kim Junkyu/Takata Mashiho
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	Chocolate lipstick and kitten licks

**Author's Note:**

> Chocolate lipstick part 2... if you can call it like that. One does not have to read the first part to understand but it's probably when you have read the other part at some point.
> 
> Idk what this is and Idk what I wanted it to be but here we are, shameless, plotless porn. Enjoy ig

With delight he noticed the date, locking his phone again, turning to the side. A hand stretched out, trying to feel for the other body which belonged there but was met with an empty space, just the fading warmth telling him he hadn't slept alone the last night. Of course he hadn't but waking up alone wasn't what he had wanted to on a Saturday morning. 

Mashiho knew where Junkyu was, had the older not told him yesterday that he would be meeting Hyunsuk to catch up with him and had even invited him to tag along, which Mashiho had declined since it was their meeting and not his. Instead of going with them he had planned something on his own.

Okay, not a hundred percent of his own. Mashiho had asked Hyunsuk to distract his boyfriend for today, keeping him out of the apartment for a few hours so he had time to prepare. 

It was the five month's anniversary since they had moved in together and thankfully left Jihoon behind before the elder had almost decided to kick them out. Yes them, since they had practically spend every awake minute with each other. Mashiho was just glad Jihoon had never publicly commented on them. 

With a groan he pushed himself up, feeling the soft blanked slipp down his back to pool around his thighs. He had to look down on himself to see what he was wearing, had he totally forgot to get dressed after yesterday night. Junkyu had apparently dressed him in one of his wide shirts which were by far too big on him, engulfing his upper body and only revealing the tips of his fingers. 

Weirdly enough he laughed, feeling a bubbly feeling in his stomach at the realization that his boyfriend still loved to dress him in his clothes. Not that Mashiho was against it. He loved it. 

With a little groan he stood up from the bed, almost tripping but catching himself in time. His feet carrying him through the room made him unconsciously check the mirror on their wardrobe, gulping when he saw himself in it.

Mashiho looked small in Junkyu's shirt with nothing underneath and his collarbones exposed. Which were littered with hickeys, flowers bloomed in blue and purple all over his skin up on his neck and vanishing beneath the shirt. It looked hot, he felt hot. Desired and fucked. His body just heating up by the mere thought at the last night. 

He might miss Junkyu already more than he should. Mashiho had to remind himself to be patient, that he would get the older all to himself tonight if he was just patient enough. 

With a last glance at his own body he finally tore his eyes away and waddled into the kitchen. He had to laugh at the chaos Junkyu had left behind and began to clean it up after him, he would scold the elder another day for it. 

Only after he had eaten and cleaned up everything could his plan set in motion. Mashiho had to grin in excitement. 

With a knowing smile he went for their bedroom again, fishing out a box from underneath their bed and gathering the content. An excited smile passes over his lips when he takes the box with him to the bathroom, placing it on the toilet while he decides to have a shower. 

Mashiho feels the warm drops of water falling down on him, enjoys the refreshing feeling all over his sticky body. The sweat from previous adventures finally washed away. Whining when the droplets meet his irritated skin but secretly loving the way it made him feel. 

Washing his body thoroughly, he hummed while scrubbing his skin and enjoying the warmth. But the thought of later made him warm in other places, a heat pooling in between his legs and inside his chest. Crawling beneath his skin and making him shudder when he involuntarily falls against the wall, feeling the cool tiles pressing against his heated skin. 

Knowing very well where Mashiho would feel his blood flow later again. He had to prepare himself, felt himself up underneath the warm droplets. Gave a few strokes to his semi-hard length but decided against jerking off beforehand. 

Instead he let his hands wander elsewhere, had move his behind back to reach where he wanted to, only circling the rim for a while. Mashiho had done it countless times before and always enjoyed it, but today he wouldn't finger himself to help him jerk off. No, outside of the shower was a box and the toy inside of it was the reason Mashiho was so excited. The reason Junkyu would go insane when he came home later. 

Pushing finger inside he felt how he was still stretched from last nights encounter, not enough for the plug but he would be there shortly. Gasping and moaning lowly he pushed them in and out, remembering how good he would feel later and that it was worth not getting of before. 

Stretching himself just a little more, pushing a little deeper he couldn't stop himself from moaning Junkyu's name. 

With one last push he pulled his fingers out, letting the water wash over them and Mashiho had to catch his breath, his body shaking from stopping in the middle. 

A deep sigh and the water turned off, Mashiho reluctantly stepped outside of the shower, drying off. 

With a last look inside of the box he grabbed the buttplug which laid inside, feeling the cool metal at his fingertips. It was shaped perfectly for him, he had used similar ones before but this one had a little twist and Mashiho knew how to use it.

Hours went by and Mashiho had done anything to pass the time. From cleaning, to reading, singing and watching his favorite drama - he used his time well. Hyunsuk hadn't lied when he sad he would keep Junkyu busy. Around noon had Mashiho gotten the first text from his boyfriend, telling him that it would take some time before he comes home again. Around 3pm did he get another one, telling him he was on his way now. 

Faster than lighting did he scramble to his feet and walked back into their bedroom, looked at himself one last time. The light make-up he had put on made his eyes shine, he had changed the shirt for a fresh but still oversized sweater - which was Junkyu's of course - had put a headband with cats ears which complement the black cat tail buttplug he had inside of him. Which sent a shiver down his spin whenever he moved.

But the eye catcher of his surprise look was the chocker he was wearing. A beautiful black one with lace and a bell on the front, a sound chiming whenever he moved. 

Tonight he was a cat and like one he would get what he deserved while surprise his other half. He looked hot, absolute eye candy and Mashiho was ready to use that to his advantage for his already overly whipped boyfriend. 

When he heard the door open he almost laughed, knowing how Junkyu wasn't expecting anything yet here he was, planning to give him the biggest show.

"Mashi? I'm home!" The elder yelled through the hallway and Mashiho couldn't stop the smirk forming on his lips.

"Welcome back." He yelled back in Japanese, knowing how much the elder liked it when he spoke his native language. 

One last glance at the mirror and Mashiho knew he would make this night unforgettable. With swift steps the went over to the door opening it and surprising Junkyu who had wanted to open it, making his boyfriend stumble backwards. And the surprise of him opening wasn't the only thing that had Junkyu stumbling when one could see the widened eyes and slightly opened mouth. 

Mashiho put his hands on his hips, leaning a little to the side and croaking an eyebrow at the elder, smirking at his obviously shocked expression.

Without shyness did Junkyu's eyes rank over his body, taking in his very form and Mashiho could almost hear the Junkyu's mind working. Oh, he had him exactly where he wanted him.

"Liking what you see, Kyu?" He teased, lifting the edge of his shirt a few centimeters before letting it go. Junkyu's fluttering to the piece of clothing before coming up, their eyes meeting.

"I- yes?" The elder breathed out, gulping. "How come you are wearing-" he pointed at Mashiho's outfit, "- this?" 

"Because I wanted to surprise you obviously." Mashiho winked, finally taking the few steps up to Junkyu until their body's were mere centimeters away. Junkyu's hands fell on his hips out of instinct and he could feel how the elder was slightly trembling. 

"Nervous baby? Come, I show you-" he leaned up, tiptoed to reach his ear, to whisper lascivious, "- what amazing things we can do tonight."

With that he stepped back, taking in how Junkyu's cheeks were flushed faintly while his gaze betrayed him, glistering with want. Smirking he took one of Junkyu's hands and tugged at him, making the elder follow him wherever he pleased. Which ended up being a couch and Mashiho had to laugh when he remembered where their first adventure had started. With ease he pushed the elder down before turning around, wanting to retrieve something.

A tug pulled him back and Mashiho whimpered at the feeling of his buttplug being pulled. He shot a glance over his shoulder, saw how Junkyu had grabbed the end and was apparently reading to pull stronger to make him comeback. Mashiho had to laugh again at the elders impatience.

"Baby let go of my tail or else we can't play tonight. Do you want that? Do you really not want a taste of this pretty kitty?" 

"I do." The elder whined, pouting but Mashiho only shook his head and Junkyu finally let go. 

"Good boy, it only takes a few seconds, don't miss me too much." 

Mashiho winked and finally free he went to the the place where had hid something prior, an object Junkyu would surely recognize when exposed to it. He was excited. 

Turning on his feel he felt the plug shift inside of him, making it hard to breath for a second. Especially when he saw Junkyu's gaze eating him alive, undressing him. But today he was the one in control and Mashiho would show him. 

With graceful steps and a little sway with his hips did he walk back, aware of the tail swinging left and right and the bell ringing with every move. He felt sensual. 

Climbing back onto Junkyu's lap, he makes sure to lift his ass up enough for the toy to not touch the couch and adds space between them by placing a hand on the other's shoulder. Junkyu's hands land on his thighs, rubbing over them and playing with them hem of his shirt. 

"I have a surprise for you." He all but purrs, tilting his head when he sees how his boyfriend bits his lip. 

"What is it?" Junkyu sounded even more impatient now which had Mashiho giggle in return. That he could feel Junkyu harden beneath him fueled his own desire but Mashiho chose to not comment on it. "Why are you laughing?"

"Patience is key baby, just listen and you will see." He licks his lips, feeling the desire to kiss Junkyu's lips bubbling and threatening to spill over. 

"Okay." Junkyu breathed out, obviously having problems with controlling himself and Mashiho lived for the feeling this control gave him. To have the elder at his mercy because he was the one Junkyu desired and no one else. 

With the hand he had previously left dangling he twirled an object before bringing it up, showing it to his boyfriend. A puzzled look and scrunched eyebrows, Junkyu seemingly thinking hard on what it could be that he held up. Until it clicked and Junkyu choked, the hands on his thighs suddenly grapping him. Mashiho moaned at the tight grip but watched his boyfriend nonetheless. 

"Is that-"

"I've got a new one obviously but yes, you remember."

With a smirk he pulled the cap off and turned the base until the tip came out, a delicious brown sticking out. Mashiho had asked Jihoon previously where they had gotten the original one when he had come up with his plan of reusing it and seeing Junkyu's surprised face was worth all the trouble. Throwing the cap away without a second thought, Mashiho would clean up anyway. 

His bell jingled when Mashiho moved closer this time, one hand on Junkyu's cheek while the other one hovered over his boyfriends lips, the chocolate lipstick just centimeters away. 

"Be still for kitten." 

Junkyu gulped, his eyes trained on the lipstick in Mashiho's hand before meeting his eyes again, a low hum coming from from him. Mashiho wiggled his ass once experimentally, feeling his Junkyu's harden length poking at his naked butt and shivered, feeling his own erection he had ignored twitch. The way his shirt had a wet spot in the front said everything. 

Later, he told himself. Tonight he would tease the elder. 

The lipstick finally met Junkyu's lip and Mashiho was able to make chocolate melt after a few strokes, the sweet now covering his bottom lip. The elder had closed his eyes, enjoying the feeling, his thumbs drawing circles on Mashiho's naked thighs. His eyes flickered downwards, mesmerized by the way his boyfriend's hands looked on his thighs but came back up when the elder shifted underneath, Mashiho's erection being pressed against Junkyu's stomach with just the clothes separating their skins. 

Mashiho got the hint and picked up his work, stroke after stroke coating the upper lip too until both looked neatly made. Proudly he took in his neat work, appreciating how wonderful sinful it looked on Junkyu, knowing it was sweetest for him to eat. Or lick.

He leaned in, gave a quick peck to the lips so eagerly waiting for him. But a peck was all he would get for now, Mashiho well remembered what else they had done. So when he leaned his head a little sideways, the bell jingling beautifully with him, did Junkyu try to kiss him but he denied, shaking his head. Instead Mashiho leaned closer, sticking his tongue out, tasting the sweetness of Junkyu's lips when he licked over them. Feeling the goosebumps erupt all over Junkyu at the mere touch of his tongue.

It was hot how easy he was under his touch. Mashiho nibbled, licked, bite down when he heard the elder whimper and the hands stilling. Licked long strips, tasting the sweet chocolate mixing with his spit. One of his hands found its way into his boyfriend's hair, pulling his head. The sudden roughness had Junkyu groaning and Mashiho took the opportunity to kiss him deep, their tongues tangled, sharing the chocolate. 

They kissed like this, Mashiho controlling it as he pleased, drawing moans out of his boyfriend when he nibbled at his lips, enjoying how Junkyu became more restless over time. Especially when he grinded down, swayed his hips, feeling the clothed erection poking at him in want of being released. 

Junkyu turned his head, heaving deep breathes while his fingers digged into Mashiho and heat pooled in his stomach at the thought of being filled by his boyfriend any time soon. 

"Mashi please." 

"Please what? Kitten needs clear words to understand." He purred into Junkyu's ear, making sure to let the bell jingle and his cat ears grace his head. 

"Can-" Junkyu breathed out and his flushed cheeks looked so delicious in his eyes, "-can I take you?" 

"Take me how, sweetheart?" Mashiho's hand wandered down from Junkyu's face over his shoulders down his chest before he stopped right where their bodies met, mesmerized at the mess he had already made out of the shirt. 

Junkyu whined at the clear denial until he said it loudly, Mashiho only smirked at the desperate tone in his voice. 

"Can I fuck you? Can I touch you?" Junkyu an open mouthed kiss against his throat, having Mashiho moan. "You drive me crazy."

"Says the one with chocolate smeared all over his lips mouth." 

"Same as you, kitten."

"True. Very well, you have the permission to make me feel good." 

In a matter of seconds did Junkyu stand up, the tall male easily holding up Mashiho's smaller frame making him moan at the notice how different built they were. Getting the hint he closed the legs around his boyfriend's waist and let's himself be carried away, Mashiho's hands roaming Junkyu's back and his teeth grazing his throat. With a satisfied hum he felt Junkyu's frantically veins thumbing under his lips, the elder cursing when he bit the already abused skin. 

With ease he was sit on the kitchen table, their lips crashing the second Mashiho felt the cold wood against his ass. Hands wandering all over their bodies, tug at hair and caressing sensitive places. 

One piece of clothing after the other vanished from Junkyu until everything he had on was his underwear, crotches pressing dangerously against each other in search for the desired friction. Until Junkyu decided to tug at his plug, trying to take it out.

Mashiho immediately broke the kiss, pushing the elder a bit away, a deep growling leaving his mouth. 

"Who allowed you to take it out? Did kitten tell you?" His voice was icy, totally different from before and Junkyu jerked at his sudden change of demanor, gulping before slowly shaking his head. "Shall I punish you for this? I think I told you before that only good boys get to play with this kitten."

"No Mashiho, please I-"

"You do what kitten says, talk back or try funny business again and I leave you with your problem alone." 

Junkyu's were wide, his cheeks flushed and his posture told him that the elder had indeed accepted the role of submission for their play. It was unusual, normally it was either vanilla or Junkyu was the one holding them close. Not this time. Mashiho bathed in the heat of his own body, at amazing feeling of letting Junkyu crumble down before him. It was satisfying. 

"Come, get rid of your underwear baby, you won't need it anymore."

With a fast nod the other lose his underwear rather quickly, just throwing it to the side, looking at Mashiho again. As if he was waiting for a command. Mashiho eyes the now freed erection, seeing how it twichted from meeting the cooler air around them. With a hand gesture he made Junkyu come closer again, seeing how hard it was for the elder to not immediately touch him when he was in reach. 

Finally getting rid of his own shirt he smiled sweetly at Junkyu when he was free of it, letting his own hand wander over his chest, over his nippels before he held the bell in between his fingertips. With a chuckle did Mashiho let it jingle, Junkyu's eyes almost glued to it until Mashiho outstretched his leg, letting his foot press against the head of Junkyu's dick. The elder hissed, his first reaction was to move away but after receiving a stern look from Mashiho he came back, accepted what he was offered. No, what he deserved. 

"Look how hard you are-" Mashiho's foot went down the shaft, the twichting so obvious. "-all for your kitten. Smearing pre-cum all over your cock." 

Junky whined at being called out, dodging his gaze and Mashiho let him, was turned on by the way the elder had flushed skin all the way to his chest. He looked so fucked with swollen lips and slowly purple bruises blooming on his skin. And he silently wondered if this was what Junkyu normally felt when he looked at him. 

"On your knees baby."

The elder gulped but compiled, dropping to his knees. Mashiho lifted on feet onto the table and letting the other fall onto the table, spreading his bottom wide out. 

"Take my tail out. Please your kitten." 

His boyfriends head snapped up to him, asking him with wide eyes. Mashiho nodded, a smirk on his lips when he saw how eager Junkyu went for his tail. Surprised when Junkyu began to feel the fur in between his fingers, playing with it as if it had been the only thing on his boyfriend's mind. Mashiho's smirk widened when he understood the implications and all the ideas popping up in his head. There was apparently a lot more to the elder he had yet to uncover. But not now.

"Junkyu." The elder ducked his head, mumbling an apology before he finally tuned at the tail until Mashiho felt the butt plug move inside of him. When it was finally pulled out, Mashiho fell back on the table, suddenly feeling overwhelmed at emptiness inside of him after he had worn it almost the entire day. It had almost made him come, had he not noticed how close he had been. A loud moan left his mouth, even more when he felt a body eagerly pressing between his legs. 

Mashiho had barely time to lift his head before he heard the elder spit and felt his boyfriend slide in moments after, his cock filling the emptiness immediately up and it made him moan even more. After all Junkyu was still the best at filling him up, no toy could ever compare. Junkyu's hands pulled Mashiho closer by his waist, putting them flush against each other and drapped his legs on each side. Mashiho hooked his legs around his boyfriend, heels digging into the muscular back of his beloved. 

Instead of moving did Junkyu fell forward, burying Mashiho under his frame. Junkyu breathed against his neck, kissing along his veins, nipping at the skin where he knew Mashiho was sensitive. 

Mashiho clawed at the elders back, leaving behind red traces of belonging. Clawing hard when Junkyu bit down on his collarbone, abusing already bruised skin. He shamelessly moaned his boyfriend's name, moving his hips to make the other finally move. 

So he moved, and how he did. Mashiho became painfully aware that he was still on a table when he was shoved across its surface do to the intensity of his boyfriend's thrusts. Moaning loudly when he heard their skin slapping and dirty sounds echoing back from the walls. Getting even more turned on by the sound of the bell jingling with ever hard trust Junkyu delivered. 

All the while he remembered his order, pleased Mashiho in all the ways he knew he liked to be handled. One hand holding his hip down while the other had his face in its grasp, making him bare his throat even more. A tongue gliding over his veins, nibbling at his Adam's apple as it was the most delicious treat in the world. Maybe it was. 

But he wanted more, the elder even closer, not caring how fucked he looked himself. 

"Junkyu, kiss me." 

Immediately where two still very sweet lips on his, working as if it was the last they would do, frantically moving. It was more tongue and teeth than lips but neither of them minded. Them loving it dirty. 

Junkyu pounded into him and it didn't take long before Mashiho felt the familiar feeling in stomach, his whole as if on fire. He felt so close to the edge, not lasting long enough on his opinion but knowing very well he had waited for this for the whole day. So he let himself fall, let the elder have his way with him, didn't even paying attention to the cat ears falling down his head. All he did was thinking about his release, about the way he felt so wrecked underneath his love.

"Kyu, just a little more." He moaned into the kiss, Junkyu pulling away and gazing into his eyes. The elder looked just as affected as he did, breathing heavily, their breathes mingling. Without telling him did his boyfriend knew, his hand going to Mashiho's until this point untouched dick and began to stroke it in the rhythm, meeting his thrusts head on. 

Like this it only took a few more thrusts before Mashiho came, spilling all over his stomach and Junkyu's hand. His vision blurred and his body seemed to float before his mind came crashing down again. Junkyu was still fucking him, pushing in his now over sensitive hole and chasing his own release.

Mashiho whimpered at the over stimulation but closing his legs even more, feeling how Junkyu's thrust became irregular and sloppily. 

What got Junkyu over the edge in the end where words whipered into his ear.

"Come inside me."

Junkyu groaned and Mashiho moaned with him, feeling how his walls were painted. The elder all but fell down on top of him, his ragged breath fanning over Mashiho's skin. 

For a minute or so they stayed like this, unmoved and totally spend before Junkyu pushed himself up.

If Mashiho had anything to say before, it was now gone when he saw the dangerous glint inside of Junkyu's eyes and he knew he had lost the battle in the end. And maybe it was what he needed now. Felt how Junkyu all but moved again, just slowly but he did. 

"Now let's turn the tables, shall we, kitten?"

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on  Twitter and my  CC, I don't bite so come and say Hi


End file.
